hollowknightfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Tela
Tela è un Viaggiatore in Hollow Knight.Manuale Ufficiale: "A Cicada warrior who finds her courage challenged by Hallownest's many terrifying beasts." In missione per conto di se stessa, è in viaggio attraverso Nidosacro per provare la sua audacia. Lore Si è stabilita nel reame di Nidosacro per sconfiggere terribili nemici e quindi provare la sua audacia. Tuttavia, è di natura codarda e tende a nascondersi sottoterra o a scappare via dai nemici. Altre volte si riposa al punto di addormentarsi e a russare molto rumorosamente. E' mossa dalla speranza di morire in un epica battaglia e quindi, di congiungersi alla defunta Nola. Combatte usano una grande mazza probabilmente ottenuta dai denti di qualche antica creatura.Hollow Knight: Wanderer's Journal Il suo stile di combattimento si basa sul saltare e poi sbattere la sua mazza contro i nemici, sfruttando tutta la forza che ha in corpo. ''Hollow Knight'' Primo incontro, Caverne Fungine Il primo incontro con Tela avviene nelle Caverne Fungine, vicino all'entrata per la Città delle Lacrime. Verrà svegliata dai passi del Cavaliere e spunterà fuori dal terreno per parlare con lui. Dirà al Cavaliere che se vorrà proseguire dovrà vedersela con la tribù delle mantidi, che si trovano più in basso. Anche lei vuole testare la sua forza contro le mantidi, ma il suo pensiero rivelerà che è obbligata a farlo. Secondo incontro, Nidoscuro Più tardi, se questa non è stata già incontrata nell'Antico Bacino, Tela viene incontrata all'entrata della Linea Dissestata a Nidoscuro. Qui, riposando, descriverà al Cavaliere come dopo aver incontrato le bestie del Nido la sua audacia sia scomparsa e che lascerà l'area molto presto, poiché ha paura di morire. Terzo incontro, Antico Bacino Nell'Antico Bacino può essere incontrata alla fine del tunnel del Tram. Dopo aver ucciso le varie Vespidi e i Giovani Crudefauci, comparirà saltando fuori dal terreno. Messo da parte l'orgoglio, rivelerà al Cavaliere che si stava nascondendo dai nemici. Poco dopo verrà ispirata dal comportamento e dalle azioni del Cavaliere, guadagnando quella confidenza scomparsa e decidendo di continuare nella sua avventura a Nidosacro Ultimo incontro, Giardini della Regina Da questo punto in poi, Tela può essere incontrata per l'ultima volta nei Giardini della Regina vicino all'entrata per il Canyon Nebbioso. E' tornata in quest'area per mettersi alla prova contro i membri della tribù traditrice quali hanno il controllo di gran parte della zona. Spera di riuscire a sconfiggere le sue paure una volta per tutte e di morirci nel farlo. Apparirà più tardi al fianco del Cavaliere, durante l'imboscata delle Mantidi Traditrici vicino all'entrata per il bozzolo-dimora della Dama Bianca. Assieme al protagonista sfiderà anche il Signore Traditore, dove però, troverà una brutale e agognata morte. Infatti, durante la fine dello scontro il Signore Traditore la impalerà al petto con uno dei suoi artigli. Grazie però alla sua forza d'animo, prima di morire, riuscirà a infliggere con la sua mazza il colpo decisivo che frantumerà il cranio del Signore Traditore, uccidendolo. Dopo che il Cavaliere è uscito e rientrato nell'area, vicino al cadavere di Tela apparirà il suo spirito. E' ancora estasiata dallo scontro e ha finalmente completato la missione per il quale si era diretta a Nidosacro. Dirà al protagonista che partirà presto per raggiungere Nola. Nel caso si abbandonasse l'area senza aver utilizzato l'Aculeo dei Sogni sul suo spirito, quest'ultimo scomparirà in qualunque caso. Ultimo incontro, Pulveria Per sbloccare questo incontro bisogna seguire tre semplici punti: *Non salvare Tela nell'Antico Bacino *Sconfiggere il Signore Traditore senza il suo aiuto *Salvare Tela nell'Antico Bacino Deciderà quindi di abbandonare Nidosacro, poiché non ha trovato la sfida desiderata e la tanto cercata morte. Si sposterà a Pulveria, dormendo fuori dal negozio di Sly. Ringrazierà il Cavaliere dell'ispirazione che le ha dato e di come abbia cambiato idea, con l'intenzione di andare alla ricerca di nuove sfide al di fuori del reame. Comunque sia, rimane speranzosa e che un giorno possa riunirsi con Nola. Dialoghi Luoghi Tela può essere incontrata in varie aree di Nidosacro. Se viene incontrata nei Giardini della Regina non può essere incontrata a Pulveria, e viceversa. Cloth_Fungal_Wastes.png Cloth_Deepnest.png Cloth_Ancient_Basin.png Cloth_Queen's_Garden.png Cloth_Dirtmouth.png Curiosità *Tela è stata il primo backer PNG rivelato. **''"Cloth is a Cicada-type warrior to meet on your quest through the caverns. Just listen for his Cicada song and you’ll know he’s close. Cloth’s a friendly sort, though he’s having doubts about his combat prowess. As the Hollow Knight, you can help Cloth regain his morale and in doing so gain his assistance through some tough battles. Watch out though! Cloth isn’t invincible and without the two of you working together he may end up meeting a warrior’s demise."'' *Il rumore prodotto da Tela quando esce dal terreno è lo stesso rumore di quando si cammina su un pavimento da rompere. * La sua mazza può essere vista vicina alla tomba della Figlia dei Traditori nello sfondo della battaglia contro il Signore Traditore nella Casa degli Dei. Questo solo se è stata uccisa durante la battaglia. Riferimenti Categoria:PNG di Nidosacro